Dancing Lessons
by NotQuiteNerdy
Summary: Reigisa AU: Rei is an awkward rich boy and Nagisa is the gardener's son (One shot for now)


**Reigisa au awkward nerd rich Rei and gardener's son Nagisa.**

Running away seemed like the best option at the time. Of course later on he would have to explain to his mother and father why he had left early, which involved thinking of a clever reason that he must be excused, but Rei could simply not face the fact of going back into the party.

Rei had never been the type to enjoy parties. The only thing enjoyable was the dancing. Rei loved dancing. Counting out every step in his head listening to the perfect measures of the music and the pattern of his feet. Unfortunately for Rei, dancing required a partner and Rei could never seem to find a partner. To the disappointment of his parents Rei had absolutely no social skills.

He had, in total, 4 friends. 3 of them were older than him and they were all Male. The only dance potential dance partner he had amongst his friends was a girl named Kou, but as Rin had made very clear she was his younger sister and he would decide who she danced with.

It was currently Rin's fault that Rei was running from the party. Rin had always been a little bit annoying and picked on Rei a little. Though Rei could understand why. The two other boys in their friend group were Haruka and Makoto. Haru was water obsessed and a brutally honest way of speaking that one could find heart warming or just rude. Luckily for Haru Makoto found it heartwarming and never took it personally. Makoto was the nicest person someone could meet. He was sweet and caring and always looked out for those he held close. Rin had known the two boys for a long time but not as long as Makoto and Haru had known each other. They were inseparable. They did everything together and were always seen together no matter what.

Rin of course felt jealous like any other human being would and sought out his own best friend. Unfortunately for Rei he was the chosen applicant. They would have gotten along fairly well but Rin had one major difference, one of them was sociable and the other was not. Where Rei hated big parties Rin loved them. Whereas Rei loved spending hours reading, Rin would not be caught dead in a study. And while Rin could talk to girls easily, he couldn't dance.

The result was Rin spending most of his time dragging Rei around. Rei would be reading peacefully until Rin showed up and dragged him to the tennis court. Or, as it happened that night, Rei would be contemplating how to cleverly excuse himself when Rin would show up and demand that Rei be his wing man. What followed was both of them introducing themselves to two pretty ladies and Rei having to dance with both of them. He didn't really mind the dancing but he couldn't stand the fact that the girls talked over the music.

"So my cousin was in the city the other day…" all the while a beautiful waltz was being played in the background. Rei felt like combusting into flames and being swept out of the room in ashes. So after the fifth dance he was forced into by Rin, Rei chose to flee the scene. Running outside of the ballroom, Rei found his serenity in the garden.

It was a warm summer night and the occasional gust of wind was refreshing on the skin. The gardens were quiet except for the soft lul of music in the distance. Rei found himself wondering and looked around to see he was approaching one of the small courtyards surrounded by hedges. It stood near the curtained windows of the large house and was filled with light music. In the center of this particular courtyard stood a short blonde figure. As Rei got closer he could see that the figure was watching the window and counting out loud. The person's feet were moving in time with the silhouettes in the windows. The figure turned with the dancers and Rei saw his face. He was a boy, around Rei's own age, although his height made him look younger. He had dirt smudged on to his round face and he wore a stained cap over his curly blonde hair. Cast aside Rei saw a box of gardening tools. The boy had a handkerchief in his pocket and wore a pair of overalls.

The boy started to hum along to the music and he closed his eyes. He looked perfectly blissful. He put his right foot down but switched feet to quickly and wound up of the counts again. He grumbled and waited for a bar he knew.

Rei started clapping from his hiding space in the bushes, "Beautiful well done."

The boy blushed furiously, "I'm so sorry, I didn't know anyone was here. I'll just leave you alone then." They boy reached down to pick up his tool box.

"Are you the gardener?" Rei called out before the boy could go.

"I'm the gardener's son."

Rei nodded thoughtfully, "What are you doing out here, Gardner's son?"

"I was… a… trimming the hedges…" The boy stammered pathetically.

Rei smirked, "but you haven't got any trimmers with you."

The boy looked around nervously, "No? How silly of me I wonder where they could have gone…"

"Did you come out here to dance?" Rei asked letting his smirk slid off his face temporarily.

The boy looked up at him and nodded, "I really like dancing."

Rei smiled for a millisecond, but then wiped it from his face and chose a sterner look.

"While you'd never know by the way you dance. Your dancing has no technique to it."

"Sorry…" Murmured the boy again. He was about to turn and leave when Rei called out,

"Yes it's no good, I'll have to teach you how to do it properly."

The gardener's son froze, "You mean?"

"Come and stand here." Ordered Rei haughtily as he Positioned himself. The boy quickly moved to stand opposite, "For this lesson I will be leading and you will be dancing as the woman."

The boy nodded.

They spent the whole night dancing together.


End file.
